A New Player
by lego-king
Summary: A new character has entered the pages. how will this effect the story of warehouse 13.
1. Chapter 1

A:N my other story Magic's Champion has to go abandoned because i lost allot of files so i have no idea how to go on with it if anyone wants to continue it then by all means be my guest. I decided to go to crossovers and see how that went and this is one i thought of in an hour of boredom.

ENJOY

* * *

><p>Apartment complex<p>

London

Harry James Potter aged eighteen had jus entered his apartment and immediately noticed something wrong raising his hand and whispering "lumos" his fingers lit up in a soft blue light the straight after engulfed the room revealing a woman and a man, presumably a guard due to his standing position were sitting by his coffee table in the living room.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter." The woman said after he had set his equipment down.

"Don't mind if I do." Harry said "I think I'll make myself at home while I'm at it. After all this is my apartment."

"Not after tonight it won't be." The women answered ignoring his attempt to lighten the situation. She took out a rather bulky file and began looking through it obviously stopping at what she was looking for. And handed it to Harry. He looked through it and was shocked to see every detail of his life written down on one page even from when he was supposedly off the grid during the war.

"Your recent events and your expertise on the matter of magic have proved most valuable and for that we are going to recruit you." The woman explained.

"It sounds like I don't have a choice Ms._?"

"Frederic, Ms. Frederic and no you don't. Is there a problem Mr. Potter? From what I've read you don't have any associates left from your school days at Hogwarts and everybody either thinks your dead or wants you dead."

"Yes the benefits of being the most powerful wizard since Merlin but that doesn't mean that I want to work involuntarily for anybody, what's to stop me from running where you will never find me. Harry asked as an after thought.

"You and I both know that you can't pass up an opportunity like this Mr. Potter." The woman answered her eyes showing knowledge that Harry couldn't resist after year of gaining knowledge in the Hogwarts library.

Very well I'm in."

"I already knew you were. On the next page you will find directions to a specific location go there and you will gain a once in a lifetime opportunity in a subject you are most experienced in."

"Very well." Harry said. He watched as she vanished into thin air with a raised eyebrow having not seen any magical powers in her when he scanned her.

* * *

><p>South Dakota<p>

Unknown location

With the crack of apparation Harry appeared in a deserted field near a warehouse he was surprised that he was actually able to considering that if the people who run this things knew about magic then he suspected wards to be around the place.

"Well I see you made it." A voice sounded from behind causing Harry to spin around and conjure a lightning ball in his hand.

Artie Nielsen immediately raised his hands in surrender "Whoa, Whoa take it easy no harm intended." He said in attempt to prevent save himself from getting cooked. "My name is Artie Nielsen." He said raising his hand to shake. "You are Harry Potter, don't worry about the lightning ball I know what you are."

"You make it seem like I'm not human Mr. Nielsen." Harry asked as Artie opened the door to the warehouse.

"Well it's been a debate for centuries whether or not wizards are genetically different from non-wizards. And it's Artie." Artie answered shocking Harry, as he'd never heard about this debate in his years of research. When he said this to Artie he merely replied with "well it's not that surprising really considering that your world is living in nineteenth century and is happy with how things go but for us few that know of your existence we have our debate."

"So are you going to tell me what is going on Mr. Nielsen? Err Artie." He immediately added at his look "your ms. Frederic wasn't exactly handing out brochures when she contacted me."

"Yes she didn't with me either. Well basically this is the world's attic, anything creepy or dangerous beyond explanation is stored here." He explained while showing Harry the view of the warehouse interior.

"And given that it's just us two here I'm presuming that we're supposed to track all this stuff down and bring it in. at a great risk to our lives, sounds like fun." Harry ended in a happier tone that Artie was ever expecting.

A ping sounded snapping Artie from his thought "very well, I was going to give you a tour but I just got a ping meaning there's an artifact on the loose and we got to go get it well by me I mean you."

Harry laughed "I take it this is always going to be like this." He said when Artie took out a box from under his desk

"No just for a while so your going to Japan where some guys are going crazy and committing suicide for no apparent reason." He opened the box and took out a gun shaped object "this is a tesla it can stun or kill but it will have to recharge after every shot or two depending on the setting its on." He placed the tesla back in the box and then took out a case like thing, "this is a Farnsworth it's a form of telecommunication designed by Philo Farnsworth it allows you to reach me at any time anywhere." He then took out a folder and gave it to Harry "this is a list of possible artifacts that could cause this." He finished and watched as Harry vanished into thin air with a crack whispering, "welcome to warehouse 13 agent Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

A: N Well chapter 2 is here enjoy!

Harry Potter agent of warehouse thirteen for going on eleven years apparated to the door of the warehouse, after two years anti apparation wards were placed on the warehouse to the highest degree, he had just returned from Greece and was very tired, he was not expecting to hear the sound of shouting as soon as he entered Artie's office looking out to the ledge he saw Artie himself talking with two other agents, using his years of experience when it came to Artie he came to the conclusion that there were cookies somewhere around here. When he couldn't find them after ten minutes he turned to ask Artie himself where they are only to find the three people gone. Frustrated and hungry he decided to go see what Lena was making for dinner.

Harry was just sitting down to a nice dinner with Lena when Artie came back in alone. He kicked a chair out for the old agent and grabbed a plate from the counter nearby for him.

"Well are you going to tell me or us depending on whether Lena knows, who those two people are that you were talking to in the warehouse." Harry asked as soon as Artie sat down and started filling his plate.

"They are secret service agents Myka Bering and Pete Lattimer they were picked by ms. Frederic to work at the warehouse." Artie answered through his meal "and good work on bagging the Necklace of Harmoniaby the way."

"It wasn't that hard actually I mean who wants a necklace that gives you bad luck while you wear it."

"You forgot the eternal youth part of it."

"No I just didn't tell them that. I had enough problems with the old hag trying to kill me with her handbag."

"Oooh the big bad lightning flinging wizard is beaten by a handbag." Leena cut in causing Artie to laugh while Harry pouted

"So where are the two newbies anyway Leena, cooked and nobody in their right mind would miss that." Harry asked once all the laughter had cut down causing Leena to smile at him.

"They are upstairs resting they begin work tomorrow. And speaking of work your going to have to accompany them for a while until they get the hang of things."

"So you are pulling me off my duties to baby-sit the newbies until they can grab an artifact and stuff it in a bag until it stops sparking." Harry asked the sarcasm evident in his joyous tone.

"Yes now go get some sleep you and I both know that there's going to be a ping tomorrow."

"Ah yes the newbie's curse how could I forget." Setting down his fork and wiping his mouth he stood up. "Well it looks like it's my bed time, good night everyone if you're dead in the morning I didn't kill you." And with that he walked up the stairs and into his room. He didn't immediately get ready for bed, first he walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a hallowed out book, opening it he pulled out a single glove that felt like water and a wooden ring made of elder wood with a black cracked stone setting each on his bed, he went to go get ready for bed, when he finished, he put each of the items back inside the book and whispered a spell to seal them away, placing it back in the nightstand he smiled ' how fitting, the hallows locked away in something else hallow.' He thought as he succumbed to another night of nightmares filled with war and death.

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning Harry got dressed and headed down to breakfast, he smiled when Leena filled his plate but the smile was gone when she told him "Your aura is disturbing." The only reply she got was " It has been for fourteen years it won't change any time soon my dear." Looking around he noticed Artie having his usual while reading the newspaper and the two new agents Myka and Pete having a quite argument.<p>

"Well Artie any pings or do I get a day off for once in my life." Harry asked as soon as he finished is breakfast

"You had one last week and as a matter of fact yes there was a ping while you were asleep I'm sending you to Iowa to investigate a possible artifact that caused a teenage college student to snap and attack his girlfriend." Was the snippy reply from the house genius.

"Fine then off to Iowa it…"

"Wait a minute allot of people do that a week what's so special about this one." Pete said cutting off Harry who decided to answer his question.

"WE DON'T it's that's simple we go we find out if anything strange occurred and if it didn't then we'll be back for dinner ok?" he answered in a strict tone that reminded him of his old transfiguration teacher, a very thought that made him cringe as she was strict. "Now as I was saying did you get my stuff Artie?"

"Yes."

"Did you give the kids their toys?" in a mocking parent tone.

"Yes" the old man replied getting slightly tetchy

"Good then let's go I'm bored. Bye guys." He grabbed Pete who was about to protest and pulled him to the door Myka quickly following after.

* * *

><p>Arriving in Iowa Harry immediately led the two towards the local sheriff station. It took some time but he managed to convince them to let them interview him. Myka got a phone call form he old boss Dickinson so he and Pete went in alone.<p>

"I don't know why she bothers, by the end of the day your either going to want to stay or you'll be dead it always happens." Harry commented as they waited for Myka when she came back in Harry opened the door to the interrogation room and allowed the two in first before closing the door behind him. "I'm going to go check out something you two go ahead with the questions." He said leaving the two alone and walking outside. Opening his Farnsworth he pressed the button to call Artie.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Artie said as soon as he answered

"Artie there's an artifact here I'm sure of it."

"How do you know? You've only been there for an hour or two."

"Because Artie I sense something, something that's affecting only certain people." Harry answered his eyes glowing as he tried to sense it again, it suddenly went stronger and then vanished causing Harry to look around to the sheriff station. "Artie something's happened I got to go." He said closing his Farnsworth and taking off to the station. Once inside he found Myka and Pete talking to a woman. Walking over he introduced himself and asked what happened.

"Well Cody decided to cut the interview short by destroying the table and almost us. But the strange thing was he was speaking Italian right before he did it."

"Right well we're right beside a college campus there's bound to be someone who speaks Italian there." Harry said already walking in the direction of the college.

Walking into the office of professor Marizatto the two introduced themselves while Harry stayed quiet. They played the tape and Harry could only understand half of it so he paid very close attention while the professor wrote it down and translated it.

"It's an old construction 15th century meaning if people knew the reason for my fear then they would understand my pain," the professor said once the recording finished.

While they we on their way out of the college campus Harry's Farnsworth rang he answered it while the other two looked over his shoulder. He was surprised to see ms. Frederic. But nonetheless greeted her.

"Agent Potter I require your assistance, I'm sorry to tear you away from the two new agents, but it is urgent." the old, yet young, woman told him.

"Very well ma'am I will be on my way you can give me the location when I am in a secure location." He said closing the Farnsworth and turning to the two agent's "you two are on your own, don't die and be careful of who you trust, the artifact sounds like the comb of Lucrezia Borgia I don't know the details but if I know what it is then Artie will soon enough, oh and good luck." With that he walked down the street into an alley where he received the coordinates and apparated soon after.

* * *

><p>Harry appeared near an office building with a crack loud enough to split the air itself, long distance apparation gets louder the further you go, he saw the classic limo of Ms. Frederic and walked over to it. When she opened the window loud enough to talk to him he greeted her.<p>

"Well Ms. Frederic how nice to see you in person after 12 years, for what do I owe the pleasure of your presence."

"Agent Potter there is a secret service agent named Dickinson who is trying to find out what warehouse 13 is and to try and retain Agents Lattimer and Bering I want you to go in and explain the situation to him."

"Very well ma'am even though it's pointless I mean you and I both know they will want to stay by the end of the day."

"That we know but the government is not to know why they want to stay so get going." And with that she closed the window and drove off leaving Harry alone in front of the secret service headquarters.

"Oh well let's get this over with." He knew he wouldn't be able to get passed security so he apparated straight to his office.

Arriving in the office with a crack he introduced himself to Dickinson. "So Mr. Dickinson you are trying to access top secret files in order to recover agents Lattimer and Bering back into the secret service. This of course is impossible, let's have a chat."

By the end of the day Myka and Pete had returned from Iowa and were talking with Artie, who wanted to know where Harry was, he was starting to get angry when after an hour he hadn't any answers but was shocked when a phone call Myka got, revealed his location, Dickinson's office. Myka was offered the chance to return to the secret service, alone. She had ten seconds to accept the request. She declined. The biggest surprise of the day was when she and Lattimer walked back into Leena's to find Harry kissing Leena on the cheek.

"Well agents welcome to warehouse 13." He said when everybody had sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Well here is another chapter sorry for the wait I was busy in school. I have a question even for the readers that don't bother reviewing (I know who you are. Mostly). I am considering writing a dragon ball z crossover with Harry potter seeing as there are actually no crossovers to the dragon ball z world/saga. Would any of you DBZ/HP fans there read it.

* * *

><p>A new player chapter 3: Claudia<p>

"Artie why the hell did you send me to go get Hermes's sandals I mean really it's so bloody easy you could have sent a ten year old." Harry called when he entered the warehouse. It had been months since Myka and Pete had joined the team and Harry had been getting easier missions because of all the help. When Artie didn't answer Harry became slightly worried, his worry soon became fear when he saw Artie's Farnsworth on the ground near the emergency alarm. He couldn't think, but he didn't care his best friend was gone, most likely kidnapped and he wasn't there to help, doing the only thing he could, Harry exploded. Lightning shot everywhere form the very fingertips of his fingers destroying almost everything but the computers when he calmed down due to exhaustion the room was in complete chaos. It was this sight that Myka and Pete came back to from their own artifact hunt at the zoo.

"Whoa who blew up the generator?" Was Myka's only comprehendible sentence. Seeing the destruction.

"Oh sorry guys I dropped an artifact, it wasn't exactly happy with me and it." He trailed off with a gesture to the room letting it finish for him. The two still didn't know about him being a wizard and he wanted to keep it that way. "Oh and Artie is missing." He said shocking the two. "Possibly kidnapped." He added as an afterthought

"How can Artie be missing? That would mean that somebody broke into the warehouse." Pete said still not believing that Artie could be missing or kidnapped in the fist place.

"That's not an entirely impossible thing all someone has to do is either beat the defenses or just slip past them. I did for my entire fist year as a matter of fact." Harry answered distractedly as he searched for something. He was distracted from his search by the ring of Artie's Farnsworth. "Hey you two answer that while I keep looking for…." He trailed off, continuing on his search.

" I was hoping to speak to Artie you are not him." Came the dull voice of Ms. Frederic

"Yeah he was kidnapped." Came the voice of Pete

"That's not possible Agents don't get kidnapped." She answered

"May fifth two thousand and one." Harry shouted causing Ms. Frederic to actually smile shocking the two,

"What did you find on the durational spectrometer agent Potter."

"I'm looking for it ma'am its been years since it was used." Harry answered while literally under a pile of junk. "Aha, there you are." Harry came out from under the pile holding the durational spectrometer in his hand. "Found it ma'am. I'll tell you what I find soon."

"Very well but until I say so you are under lockdown, understood?" she didn't wait for an answer before ending the call.

Turning the D.S on Harry watched as a young girl around eighteen placed handcuffs on Artie while he was asleep and waited for him to wake up when he did the two talked for a while before Artie tried to escape, it was then that she activated the handcuffs causing electricity to shock him until she turned it off, it was then that she dragged him off.

"Claudia Donovan kidnapped you Artie." Harry said as he began searching on the computer for the aforementioned woman. "But why?"

* * *

><p>Artie was brought into an old lab that he later recognized as Joshua's Claudia's older brother. He tried to put together the pieces but the only conclusion he could come up with was that Claudia wanted to kill him in the same place where her brother died, when confronted by this theory Claudia denied her brothers death.<p>

"He's not dead." She said flatly as if rehearsed

"Claudia it was a terrible accident we both witnessed it."

"No he's not dead he's stuck.

"That's not possible Claudia." Artie said still trying to console her.

"This isn't in my head." Claudia shouted.

Harry apparated stronger than usual leaving a burn mark on the ground where he materialized, the other two were ordered to stay in the warehouse incase Ms Frederic came back. He walked to an ordinary apartment complex and knocked on the door. A woman answered by the name of Ms. Richman.

"Excuse me Ms. Richman but I need to ask you a few questions about Claudia Donovan, she was living here up until six months ago, then she checked herself in a psychiatric hospital, is that correct?"

"Yes that is correct." The woman answered.

"Two months ago she checked herself out, has she contacted you in any way." Harry asked as he was led to the room where Claudia stayed in.

"No she hasn't." the woman answered, unlocking the door.

"Thank you, one last question is there anybody else you might know that she could contact."

"No she was a quiet girl, always kept to herself, no boyfriends, or girlfriends. I don't judge."

Walking into Claudia's room Harry discovered that she has been tracking him all over the United States he looked around until he found a picture of Joshua, her brother. He checked the books and discovered that they were all related to Rheticus and his experiments casting a scanning spell and discovered great interest in the compass that Rheticus supposedly owned taking the book. He turned only to get a phone call on his rarely used cell phone answering it and addressing himself, he nearly fell over when he discovered it was Artie calling him from a pay phone.

"Are you alright Artie?"

"I'm fine I'm fine I'm just here with an old friend."

"I'm not that stupid Artie I know you're with Claudia Donovan. Where are you?"

"That doesn't matter I'm helping her, and please stop looking for us. She's in trouble now I'm fine stop looking." With that he hung up.

Harry transformed and flashed out leaving a cold frost around the floor where he was. Arriving back in the warehouse exhausted and weak. Harry called for Pete and Myka he was only slightly surprised when the returned with guilty faces and Ms Frederic.

"I told you to stay put potter."

"And if you knew half as well as you think you'd know I wouldn't have even thought about leaving Artie alone with Claudia Donovan."

"So that's where he is." Ms Frederic whispered but was overheard by Harry.

"Yes it is now what do you know."

"You need to get down to the warehouse floor. And find Rheticus shelf you must understand him before you go in you won't be any help. He needs information." With that she walked out.

After two hours of looking Pete discovered that Rheticus loved to use puzzles on his trinkets like secret compartments. Inside the compartments were instructions on how to use the artifacts. With that discovery the three headed outside to the cars. Having never seen Harry drive Myka and Pete were surprised to see a

Black Lamborghini sitting outside customized to fit four (wizard style.)

"How did you afford a Lamborghini if you've been working here for over ten years." Pete asked as he looked at the beauty in front of him.

"I had allot of money from my past before I came here now come on we don't have much time." He opened the door to the car and discovering an envelope on the seat, most likely the directions. "You might want to buckle up I'm not in the mood to drive slow."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the warehouse that once belonged to Joshua Donovan Harry immediately hopped out of the car and ran to the door when he found it locked from the inside he decided to forgo all secrets and punched the door down with his bare hands. His actions caused the two to be stunned leaving Harry on his own to go in, as he did he found the place in shambles and that an electric atmosphere was all around the place, a further glance revealed Artie and a young woman who he later realized as Claudia on the ground the latter having lost all consciousness as soon as they entered. After twenty seconds of Myka explaining the situation and the solution. Artie grabbed the specter that was Joshua's, hand and disappeared with Claudia. Harry was becoming close to tearing a hole in existence just to follow them but before he could even begin to comprehend how the two were back, accompanied by Joshua in his corporal form. It appeared once again that everything had worked itself out again.<p>

Harry was strolling the gardens outside Leena's whistling a soft tune that reminded him of his once beloved owl. He was heading back inside for rest when on the porch he was met by the crying figure of one Claudia Donovan. He walked over slowly so as not to alarm her but it was all in vein because when he got close enough she almost screamed in shock, it was only Harry acting fast and covering her mouth with his hand that prevented this.

"Don't scream." Harry whispered. When she nodded he released her. "Why are you crying? I would assume that you would be happy that your brother is back."

"There is nothing for me now." She answered bluntly as if she had rehearsed it in her head a thousand times. But when she continued Harry knew she probably had. "I spent my whole life searching for Joshua. Now what am I going to do with my life?"

"You don't really have a choice in your life any more my dear." Harry said his English accent was weak having been in America for so long but it was still there. "When you hacked into the warehouse files you learned too much and no matter how much Artie may trust you Ms. Frederic wont take any chances." He took a deep breath before continuing. "These are your choices."

(What do ya think?)


	4. Chapter 4

A:N-well there we go a new chapter and for a poll update it's actually a tie. the next chapter might be a while as i have studying to do before i go back to school and i want to try for my DBZ/HP crossover. anyway enjoy hope you like it.

A new player chapter 4: Harry goes on a mission

Harry was currently sitting in a field all by himself, it had been a long time since he had last meditated and he had decided to use his day off to relax and gather his thoughts. It seems easy from the beginning but Harry was starting to get frustrated due to every time he closed his eyes the images of war keep creeping in. after an hour the field was starting to get hot and Harry was forced to stop before his anger caused accidental magic to set it on fire. Standing up he stretched his legs before pushing his magic below him causing him to shoot up into the air. Having seen Voldemort fly all those years ago Harry had made it his personal goal to do it as well. It had only taken two months. He was disturbed while in the middle of a loop the loop causing him to fall and land in a pile of leaves. Performing a back flip that allowed him to get his feet back on land once more he turned to the person who distracted him with fire in his eyes only for it to vanish when he discovered Leena.

"Well my dear what can I do for you today on my day off." He ended it with emphasis that was not lost on her yet she merely ignored it.

"I know it's your day off Harry but with Pete and Myka gone for the samurai sword thing you're the only one left who can handle it." Leena answered softly in an attempt to sway him. She lost.

"What is it that Artie wants from me?" Harry asked in frustration. Having your only day off in a month ruined would do that to you.

"There was a ping in England." she never got to finish her sentence before Harry answered.

"No can't do it. Won't do it." Harry answered shaking his head like a ten-year-old child having a tantrum.

"Why not?"Leena asked him like he WAS a ten year old.

Catching on Harry decided to play along. "Hmmm. Maybe it is the tiny little fact that if one single wizard sees me I will be arrested on site for mass murder. Or maybe I just don't like the weather." Harry just always had to have his snide comment and this was no exception.

"Yeah but you're the most powerful wizard alive. Or were you lying to us all the time." Pride was Harry's weakness and everybody in the warehouse knew that. Harry didn't know they knew.

"Fine I'll go but you owe me."

"Yeah I think I might owe you double, you see Artie wants you to take Claudia. He says it's time you had a partner that wasn't him." Harry smiled having missed the beginning and remembered the good old days when it was just he and Artie. Of course he had to remember the first part and immediately the air got thinner and the field got colder. Calming himself he walked straight towards the warehouse arguing with Leena all the way about how he was not going to baby-sit the newbie again.

* * *

><p>Harry kept fidgeting in his seat on the plane. He had always hated them believing that if your going to fly it should be in the open air and not a dense crowded and baby filled cabin. Claudia was next to him working on some gadgets.<p>

"Isn't there anything else you do besides tampering with electronics?" Harry asked hoping to at least amuse himself with a decent conversation

"Why not technology is everything in this century." Claudia answered shortly too distracted with what appeared to be a cell phone but knowing Claudia it probably was something else.

"Well the first seventeen years of my life were deprived of it so do forgive me if I'm lacking experience." He had apparently said some magic words because immediately he was subjected to a lecture in the basics of technology, hacking, and robotics. An hour before the flight ended he excused himself to the bathroom. He was about to apparated out before he remembered that magic that strong would cause the plane to crash, he did the only thing he could think of. He punched the mirror. Walking back to his seat, with his hand bandaged, he whispered to Claudia "we're apparating back or I swear to god I'll throw you." Claudia just started laughing. Eventually Harry did too.

The two arrived in the hotel and went to their separate rooms the first thing Harry did was seal away the hallows. He didn't use them much but being in England gave him the feeling he would need them this time. He opened his Farnsworth and immediately called Artie. After checking in and giving tips on how to avoid implosion grenades Harry hung up and settled down in bed.

The next morning after being woken by Claudia Harry was downstairs eating breakfast with Claudia going over the case files.

"Ok so what are we looking for?" asked Claudia after finding no record of the artifact in the files

"We are looking for the ring of Merlin." Harry stated through his toast naturally this caused Claudia to be shocked.

"Wait Merlin? As in Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table Merlin?" when Harry answered yes the two got into an argument about how it was impossible to exist. An argument that Harry in the end won with his being a wizard the evidence that he had.

"Now that that is over with I will tell you why we need to find it. Merlin's ring is a very powerful artifact, so powerful it is going in the dark vault as soon as we get home. According to it's legend the ring has the power to grant anybody who wields it the power and knowledge of Merlin the only requirement is that they have to be a wizard. Basically it is the wizard's catnip with at least every wizard in the world having looked for it least once."

"So somebody found it?" Claudia asked the obvious.

"Well it wasn't really that hard all you have to do is to find Merlin's cave."

"So how are we going to find it?"

"Well finding it won't be that hard. It's getting it that will be a problem." Harry said with a grim face as they entered London. The first thing he saw was a telephone box and he immediately got scared, until he remembered there was thousands of them throughout England. "We just have to wait till a magical spike shows up and then we can apparate there."

"So in the mean time we can go visit the sites of England?" when Harry said no she began to beg like a child until Harry finally relented, took out his car and unshrank it. The two spent five hours doing everything a tourist would. It was quite strange in Harry's perspective as he used to live there eleven years ago. But there were things he never did see even though he did live there. They were disturbed from their sight seeing when Harry received a sharp pain in his head.

"What's wrong?" Claudia asked worriedly seeing him in so much pain

Harry was forced to apply occlumency to be able to think let alone answer her. "So much power in one place can alert wizards but the thing is, I was looking for it so I got shocked by it." Pulling a u-turn and almost crashing three times Harry sped towards the source of the power.

* * *

><p>The two arrived at a warehouse sometime later; the windows were illuminated with so much magic that it was impossible to see through the stained glass.<p>

"Claudia I want you to stay here." She immediately began to protest but Harry didn't are for it "I don't care what you have to say about it but I will not allow you to go in there when even I don't know what's going on." He didn't wait for a reply before he disappeared.

Reappearing on the roof of the warehouse Harry transformed into his animagus form, a black phoenix, he rarely used it as he hadn't mastered it and as such the power drain is too severe for long transformations. He flew through an open window and perched himself on a loose bar of steel, this form gave him enhanced sight allowing him to see through the magical residue that blocks his normal sight. What he saw was shocking, and not for the reasons one would think. He saw four wizards that used to be death eaters creating gold, real gold, out of thin air. He was so shocked because the ring gave all the knowledge of Merlin yet that was all they were using it for. He transformed back into human but stayed in flight, lowering himself to the ground slowly he conjured a black robe, raising the hood to hide his appearance he glided over to the death eaters.

" I see you have something I want." Harry said startling them so badly they threw a crucio, perhaps out of instinct, straight at him. Harry merely swatted it away.

"Who are you?" asked the voice of the now recognized Draco Malfoy. Harry was slightly shocked; he had expected Draco to be at least a decent person after all that had happened.

Nonetheless he continued. "That is none of you concern now I suggest you hand over the ring or else."

"If you know about the ring then you know what it can do so I suggest you leave before I destroy you." Draco answered in a tone that reminded Harry of his school days.

"You leave me with little choice then Draco."

"How do you know my name?" this question was ignored in favor of charging spells to fire. The odds were three to one and Harry didn't like it especially with the ring of Merlin on the opposing team's side.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK BABY. How many of you thought i was dead or something, well you're wrong, in fact i was just caught up in life (add in a slight emotional breakdown). But anyway im here now and i intend to write as much as possible before some other drastic event takes me away from fan-fiction. for those who actually read this and wonder what about my other stories my answer is, i have no clue. feel free to take them off my hands and continue them but if nobody does then i will do my best to do so myself even if nobody likes it. So enjoy this and hopefully you'll here form me soon**

* * *

><p>Harry was the first to fire; he took out the two goons beside Draco and then focused on the main threat. Draco was beginning to understand how to use the rings offensive abilities as he became better with every spell he fired, harry only had one advantage and that was while the ring gave him the knowledge and power it didn't give him the experience or skill.<p>

Eventually harry was starting to get drained and was forced to try and end the duel. He launched a lightning bolt at Draco praying that he couldn't do anything against such a strong and pure form of magic. He was proven wrong as the shadows started to shape and meld until they became a bolt themselves and meet the lightning in mid-air. Harry knew he was royally screwed now as there was no way after transforming into and un-mastered phoenix form and then duelling with somebody who held merlin's power. Now he was locked into battle against the darkest form of magic.

Harry tried to win but it was all in vain, so he drew out of the battle and ducked to the side to avoid the spells power. He looked up only to see a green light that he knew too well.

* * *

><p>Claudia watched as the green light soared past harry as he ducked, she saw the blonde guy stare in horror for some reason and harry look up in alarm and slight fear, that was all she knew as her world went black shortly after.<p>

Harry sensed Claudia lose consciousness and watched Draco apparated through the wards of the building, he knew he had no choice so as the aurors showed up surrounding him, he raised his hands and dropped his wand when they asked, "well lads," harry sighed "looks like you're getting a pay raise" with that he dropped his hood showing them that they had finally caught the one and only, Harry Potter.

Harry sat in a room listening to the conversation in the next room with his magically enhanced hearing. The aurors had confiscated his wand and so thought he was powerless and left him alone. He could feel Claudia somewhere but she was too far away for him to sense where. The people next door where discussing how to escort him to his trial, in the end they decided to just use magical cuffs and walk him down.

So this is how the world saw harry potter for the first time in over ten years, bound and being escorted to the department of mysteries to a trial where they knew he would be sentenced to death…or worse. As he entered courtroom ten he was shoved into the chair that seemed to be afraid before finally binding his wrists and ankles, it was only then that the magical chains were removed. Harry looked around and saw Claudia being held over in the observer's box looking scared. He looked once more and saw the dementors of Azkaban sending him waves of cold as if telling him they were his bitch, _"stupid dementors, go suck something else." _ He hissed in parseltounge.

"that's enough out of you, criminal!" a voice shouted from above, harry looked up to see the red and angry face of Cornelius Fudge the reinstated minister for magic as of the year 1999, his argument had been that he picked up the pieces of the Wizarding world the first time, he should be the one to do it again. Even the light side who had witnessed his slander of Harry and Dumbledore reluctantly agreed that he had done a resemblance of a good job and he was the best they were going to get.

"Minister Fudge how lovely to see you again, tell me have you lost weight?" harry called out as if they were old friends.

Fudge ignored him and called out to the court scribe "criminal trial on the 9th of June into the offences of Harry James Potter, residence unknown (is that why you didn't send me cookies?) Investigators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, minister for magic. Defendant has chosen to be his own defence." He took a breath before continuing, "the charges are that he is the cause for the murder of several hundred Wizards and Witches by neglecting to take care of he-who-must-not-be named, and the murder of the last of the Slytherin bloodline."

For the first time Fudge turned to harry, "were you aware of the prophecy stating that you were the only one capable of destroying the dark lord?"

Harry stayed silent but glared

"Were you aware that by not killing the dark lord you were indirectly causing the deaths of hundreds if not thousands of wizards?"

The binds of the chair harry sat on began to shake unknown to the courtroom who had their attention on the minster

"Do you have anything to say for yourself before sentence prepared long ago will be set upon you?"

Harry smirked and snapped the chains on the chair before standing up, "there's your mistake" harry summoned his wand and flicked it causing everybody to be bound in place. "The evidence brought forth in the matter of my charges is all debatable; a majority of it such as the charge of the indirect murder of those people can be dropped with one question. What the hell where you doing to stop those murders? While I may be the only one who was capable of stopping Voldemort," queue shivers "I was not the only one capable of deterring him, a fact shown by the aurors of the time who gave their lives, or the vigilante group known as the order of the phoenix. As for the charge of the murder of the Slytherin bloodline, the ministry itself put out a 1 million galleon reward for the person who killed him, there a hundreds of witnesses who were there when I did. So if anything minister you should be thanking me and paying me, not charging me."

Harry looked around the courtroom seeing realisation in the eyes of many and doubt in the eyes of just as many. Deciding to change that he raised his hand at Fudge causing a silver streak of light to connect between them, "do you Cornelius Fudge swear that this was all in the best interest of the Wizarding world and not some charade to end me?" when fudge didn't answer harry cancelled the connection and looked around to see anger all directed at fudge, "ladies and gentlemen I give you your minister, call me when you decide to fix this screwed up world, you can contact me through Dumbledore." With that harry hopped up to Claudia, grabbed her and disappeared.

They reappeared in a circular office that was once filled with many curiosities, then books, but now was bare aside form a desk and the portraits on the walls that were empty bar three. Harry looked into the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore, the disapproving glare of Minerva McGonagall, and the glaring face of Severus Snape. Ever since the death of Minnie the headmaster's office had sealed itself because the ministry had taken it upon themselves to chooses the successor of the headmaster/mistress. Nobody has been able to enter since

"Harry my boy how nice of you to visit." Exclaimed Dumbledore while reaching into a bowl of lemon drops that had been painted with him.

"Yes potter it only took you fifteen or so years to do so, your supposedly the most powerful wizard in history yet you can't even break into an unused office!" berated Snape.

"While I will not agree with how Severus chose to phrase it I must agree with his point." Finished McGonagall

Harry was stopped from answering by Claudia who had chosen that moment to finally quit and faint. Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something about her being more dead weight than she already was. He turned to the three paintings and made a split second decision before putting on the elder ring he had just summoned and muttering a few choice Latin words, immediately a gold locket with three picture frames popped into existence a twitch of his finger and it hovered in front of him, he didn't say any words because there was no spell. Instead he forced raw magic to bend to his will and manipulate the painting's magic into the locket. When he finished he saw the three walk right into to fresh canvass in the frames.

"I must say nicely done harry, you always did have a talent for magic manipulation," praised Dumbledore while the other two nodded. Harry once again couldn't answer because he felt something he hoped he never would, Artie was in pain and lots of it. He grabbed Claudia and apparated to the source of Artie's emotions.


End file.
